


Rainy night

by Barsick



Category: Joker (2019), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Slow Dancing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barsick/pseuds/Barsick
Summary: Зарисовка из жизни Арти и Трева после того как они покинули Готэм. Под впечатлением от работы "People like us" RovingOtter.
Relationships: Travis Bickle/Arthur Fleck
Kudos: 3





	Rainy night

Трэвис проснулся среди ночи от ощущения резкой холодной боли. Будто под ребра ему вонзилась толстая длинная игла, достав до самых внутренностей. В серой мгле комнаты гулял сквозняк, в грязные стекла маленьких окон яростно колотил ливень. Трэвис успокоил дыхание и повернул голову, чтобы увидеть то, что уже и так знал. Артура не было рядом. Тревога свернулась в груди ледяным клубком. "Артур!" - голос прозвучал странно тихо, почти испуганно. Трэвис спустил ноги с кровати, с неприязнью коснувшись голыми ступнями кафельного пола. "Артур!" - на этот раз получилось увереннее и громче. Ответа по-прежнему не последовало. Трэвис закутался в тонкое шерстяное одеяло и медленно направился в сторону крохотной, отделенной фанерной перегородкой, кухни. Страх тормозил его движения, Трэвис всегда подсознательно был готов к худшему.   
Артур был там, стоял у открытого окна и курил. В его позе было что-то трагически решительное, даже героическое. Плечи расправлены, спина прямая, в глазах горячечный блеск. Одной рукой он вцепился в хрупкую створку окна, в пальцах другой сжимал измятую сигарету. Порывы ветра трепали его спутанные влажные волосы. Воздух будто искрился вокруг Артура, казалось, он вот-вот выпрыгнет в окно с диким хохотом. "Артур", - снова позвал Трэвис. Ноль реакции. Трэвис осторожно подошел ближе и коснулся его плеча. Артур вздрогнул и затараторил сконфуженно, будто стараясь оправдаться перед строгим родителем.  
"Трэвис, мне так жаль, что я тебя разбудил. Ты не должен беспокоиться..." - образ безумного героя померк, Артур ссутулился, съежился, потускнел. Только лихорадочный блеск в глазах остался прежним.  
"Я не могу не беспокоиться, ты же знаешь. Можешь рассказать, что с тобой происходит?" - Трэвис мягко взял его за локоть.   
Артур болезненно виновато улыбнулся:"Иногда я до сих пор думаю, что не достоин тебя, что тебе было бы лучше без меня".  
Трэвис устало вздыхает. "Мы обсуждали это уже много раз. Очень много раз. Я не хочу быть без тебя. Как бы непросто нам не было. Это мой окончательный выбор. Пойдем, а то простудишься." Трэвис закрыл окно и накинул одеяло Артуру на плечи. Артур не сдвинулся с места. Тогда Трэвис взял его за руку и потянул за собой. Артур шел медленно и как-то обреченно, будто собака на поводке.   
Вернувшись в постель, они долго лежали молча, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Дождь упрямо продолжал стучать по стеклам. Отдаленно, едва различимо был слышен сердитый шум океана. Трэвис уже начал проваливаться в дремоту, когда Артур едва слышно произнес:"Мне приснился кошмар...".  
"Расскажешь?"  
"Да,"- Артур снова погрузился в сосредоточенное молчание. Трэвис терпеливо ждал.  
"Я был там... в океане. Я сидел в маленькой лодке среди шторма, трясясь от ужасаю. Волны швыряли мою лодку снова и снова, и снова... Я пытался проснуться, но ничего не получалось. Потом я смирился, решил, что умру..."  
"И тогда ты проснулся?"  
"Тогда мне стало легче, я почувствовал спокойствие и безразличие ко всему. Потом я просто открыл глаза и понял, что наконец смог проснуться." Артура била мелкая дрожь, хотя его голос звучал ровно и твердо.  
"Ты замерз? Мне достать второе одеяло?"- Трэвис обеспокоенно потрогал его лоб.  
"Я хотел, чтобы мой сон сбылся... Хотел пойди к океану, чтобы он забрал мой страх."  
"А я не могу этого сделать, как считаешь?"- Трэвис попытался заглянуть в глаза Артуру.  
"Я совсем не мог думать о другом. Это навязчивое желание не давало мне рассуждать трезво. Я был будто под гипнозом."  
"Ты и сейчас такой... "  
У Трэвиса возникло ощущение, будто он разговаривает сам с собой. Артур его не слышит, все заглушает рев ветра и грохот волн в его голове.   
"Я сварю кофе",- сообщает Трэвис в пустоту. Он находит пару грязных носков под кроватью, не важно чьих, у них с Артуром один размер. Теперь ногам не так холодно и неприятно. Трэвис на ощупь щелкает выключателем, и на кухне зажигается тусклая лампочка, свисающей на проводе с потолка. Неумолимо клонит в сон, Трэвис раздраженно трет тяжелеющие веки. "Я включу радио", - снова не понятно, слышит его Артур или нет. Из соседней комнаты не доносится ни звука.  
"Ooh wah, ooh wah cool, cool kitty  
Tell us about the boy from New York City" пело радио звонким женским голосом , так неестественно весело, пробиваясь сквозь тревожный гул ночного шторма. Будто голос из далекого недосягаемого времени и пространства, из потустороннего мира, скрытого под толщей мутной ледяной воды. Или наоборот это они с Артуром похоронены глубоко на дне в тесной хлипкой коробочке, а солнце и тепло где-то там в призрачной вышине. Трэвису на мгновение кажется, что он видит как легкие пылинки лениво плывут в солнечных лучах, но видение быстро рассеивается, сменяясь мерцанием рыжего электрического света, в котором вяло кружит разбуженная муха. Кофе с шипением переливается через край джезвы на плиту.   
Артур знал, что он никогда не избавиться от своих проблем, они всегда будут с ним, чутко спать в его сломанной голове. Трэвис мог подлатать его рваную душу, но починить его искалеченные мозги был не в силах. Иногда Артуру хотелось разбить свой череп о стену, чтобы все лишнее вытрясти наружу, выскрести до чиста. Тот, другой, что делил с ним одно тело и был назван Джокером, похоже, покинул его. Даже ему осточертел жалкий психопат Артур Флек. В груди нарастал зуд, царапал и толкался наружу. Артур представлял одну ужасную сцену за другой, как он хватает кухонный нож и втыкает себе в живот, как он в иступлении бьется лбом о стену, пока кожа не лопается, а кости начинают крошиться, как он выкалывает себе глаза ножницами. Артур только воображал, вздрагивая и плотно сжимая челюсти, но продолжал лежать и бездействовать.   
Трэвис разлил кофе по чашкам, песня про парня из Нью-Йорка сменилась песней о дождливой ночи. "Well I love a rainy night; I love a rainy night.  
I love to hear the thunder;  
watch the lightning when I lights up the sky.  
You know it makes me feel good". Когда из соседней комнаты раздался дикий громкий смех, Трэвис почувствовал облегчение. Теперь он знал, как можно действовать дальше, теперь он не ощущал себя таким беспомощным и бесполезным. Трэвис поставил чашки на прикроватную тумбочку и лег на прежнее место рядом с Артуром.   
"Я здесь, я с тобой, я позабочусь о тебе" - он будто читает мантру, ласково поглаживая Артура по голове. Когда приступ затихает, Артур шепчет надсаженным голосом:"Ты похож на моего старого психолога", горькая улыбка растягивает его губы.  
"Я неожиданно почернел?" - Трэвис улыбается в ответ.  
"Ты не слушаешь."  
"Ты тоже. Я пытался дозваться, но ты был... Где-то глубоко..."  
Артур внимательно смотрит, будто изучает, как кошка подстерегающая добычу.  
"Давай потанцуем. Мне нравится эта песня".  
Трэвис встает с кровати и неуклюже делает реверанс. "Позвольте пригласить?"  
За окном едва заметно светлеет, с востока тяжело наползало промозглое серое утро . Кофе тоскливо дымился и остывал на тумбочке. Двое мужчин обнимали друг друга, покачиваясь в тихом сонном танце, как две маленькие фигурки в старой музыкальной шкатулке.  
"Puts a song in this heart of mine;  
puts a smile on my face ev'ry time,  
'cause I love a rainy night.  
Yeah, I love a rainy night.  
Well, I love a rainy night.  
Well, I love a rainy night..."


End file.
